Cinta Sejati Tak Lekang Oleh Waktu
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Persembahan dari Rin-chan. Ichigo jadi gitaris band terkenal loh dan dia jadian sama Inoue, fans band Ichigo. Waduuh, kok bisa? Baca aja ficnya!


**CINTA SEJATI TAK LEKANG OLEH WAKTU**

**Chapter 1**

**by: RodeoHyorinmaru**

Rin-chan kembali apdet lagi dengan fic baru pake pairing IchiOre,,

**Disclaimer : **Wah, Bleach ma Hijau Daun bukan gw yg punya

Ku ungkap kisah ini  
Mungkin engkau mengerti  
Ku tak tinggalkanmu seperti yang lainnya  
Lambat putaran waktu mengiringi langkahku  
Coba saja kau tanya pada hati yang lain  
Yang pernah kusinggahi dan kini ku akhiri  
Ku berharap waktu dapat menjagamu disana  
Bertahanlah menunggu  
Tetap kau didepanku di depan mataku  
Bertahanlah menunggu... ikuti jalanku

Malam itu Inoue sudah bersiap siap untuk menonton konser band idolanya. Hijau Daun band. Band tersebut akhir-akhir ini di nobatkan sebagai sebuah band fenomenal tahun ini karena dalam setahun ini RBT sudah mencapai angka 7000 hits yang terdownload dan angka penjualan kaset dan CD yang sudah mencapai 2 juta copy. Dengan semua predikat tersebut, secara otomatis, semua berubah. Kehidupan berubah. Cinta pun berubah. Batas batas moral berubah. Ternyata gak mudah untuk menyikap arti popularitas. Butuh kerendahan hati n kesadaran bahwa sesungguhnya semua manusia itu sama.

Inoue berangkat sendiri ke konser tersebut karena ga ada temen yang bisa dia ajak. CD, kaset dan segala atribut band idolanya itu dia siapkan. Rencananya dia akan minta tanda tangan ke sang gitaris pujaanya, Ichigo. Sang gitaris yang ganteng, cool, dan dipuja banyak wanita karena penampilan fisik dan stylenya itu belakangan bener-bener mewarnai hari hari gadis manis yang sekarang sedang menempuh studi di kota kembang tersebut. Di matanya, sang gitaris itu adalah seorang yang sempurna. Sampai d tempat mereka konser, gadis itu berdiri di sisi panggung. Dia melihat sang gitaris dan tementemen laennya udah ada d tempat itu juga, tapi dia gak punya akses untuk bisa masuk ke backstage. Konser pun d mulai tepat waktu. Setelah beberapa band pembuka, akhirnya Hijau Daun band pun tampil. Lagu demi lagu mengalun dengan indah dan meriah. Jejeritan gadis-gadis abg itu masih dengan gencar meneriakkan nama idola mereka masing-masing. Selama satu jam setengah konser pun berlalu. Menjelang lagu terakhir, Inoue merapat ke backstage, ingin bertemu dengan idolanya itu. Tapi mereka berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

"Ichigo." Suara Inoue memanggil dengan lantang sama sang gitaris tersebut.  
Sang gitaris pun menoleh.

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Aga getar aneh di dada masing-masing. seperti kata sebuah lagunya yang judulnya DE JAVU :

Ku menatap indah wajahnya  
Menatapku seperti ku mengenalnya  
Kujelajahi jejak kakinya  
Sungguh seperti aku mengenalnya  
Buatlah aku tetap terjaga  
Hingga tak lengah aku memikirkannya  
Pernahkah aku mengenalinya  
Disini masih ku merenunginya  
Aku tangkap tatap matanya  
Pernah kulihat cahayanya  
Entah dimana mengenalnya  
Ingatkah aku... Ingatkah aku...  
Sempat aku memikirkannya  
Disini kumerenunginya  
Benarkah aku mengenalnya  
Itu mau ku... itu mau ku...

Tapi tak berapa lama, sang manajer dengan teriakanya yang lebih keras dari speaker pun terdengar lantang sambil menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Ichigo, ayo cepat!!!"  
Arya pun segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

***********

Selang beberapa bulan, Inoue melihat konser Hijau Daun band lagi. Berharap kali ini dia bisa bener-bener bertemu Ichigo. Malem itu seperti biasanya, setelah konser selesai, Inoue ada di sisi panggung. Begitu melihat sang pujaan hatinya berjalan di hadapannya, dia pun memanggilnya. Tak lago dengan nada keras tp pelan dan pasrah.

"Ichigo"  
Laki2 itu menoleh. Lalu tersenyum.

"Hey, siapa nama kamu? Aku sering lihat kamu nonton kita konser." Sapa Ichigo yang malem itu tanpa d dampingin mas manajer yang galak.

"Kamu tau itu, Go?" tanya Inoue dengan ekspresi terkejut tapi sangat bahagia.

Kau terindah diantara bunga  
Yang pernah hadir dalam mimpiku  
Kau terbaik diantara dewi  
Yang pernah aku miliki dahulu

Mungkin hanya kata-kata itu untuk mengungkapan semuanya sama kamu Inoue.  
Gadis itu hanya tersipu dengan pipi merah.

"O iya nama kamu"? kata Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Inoue.."

"Nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya. Ayo ikut kita aja Inoue"

"Hah? Manajer ga marah?"

"Oh dia hari ini kebetulan gak ikut."

"Go, ini aku minta tanda tangan."

"Oh iya."

Mey pun ikut Arya n anak-anak Hijau Daun lainnya. Biasa setelah mangung mereka mencari makan.

**************

Usai malam itu, keduanya jadi dekat. Singkatnya akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Awalnya memang mungkin sekedar kagum, ngefans tapi seiring waktu, akhirnya keduanya pun dapat saling mengasihi dengan tulus tanpa memandang segala atribut yang ada pada masing-masing. Ya, udah bukan rahasia lagi. Ada disisi anak band. Terlebih seperti Ichigo, bukan hal yang mudah. Dengan tampang gantengnya dan uang serta popularitas yang dia milikin, membuat Inoue harus ekstra sabar, pengertian, selalu mengalah demi fans-fans itu. Ada fans yang wajar tapi banyak juga yang gak wajar. Kalo yang wajar cuman ketemu ngobrol dan minta foto. Tapi yang gak wajar, bisa menawarkan hal-hal buruk. Berbagai pemberitaan terkadang membuat hati Inoue menjadi miris. Tapi dia selalu mencoba sabar dan bertahan. Yang dia tau, dia cinta Ichigo apa adanya tanpa memandang apapun atribut dalam diri Ichigo.

Dengarkan aku  
Separuh nafasku memanggilmu  
Kau masih ada waktu mengikuti aku  
Lihat langkahmu  
Berjalan mengiringi jejak waktu

Padatnya jadwal tour Hijau Daun membuat Inoue harus menahan kangen yang luar biasa. Hanya bisa ketemu dengan sang pacar sebulan sekali atau bahkan tunggu off dari show.  
Hanya doa yang sll dy berikan, selaen support yang gak henti-hentinya. Kadang rasa ragu mendera. Akankah sang pujaan hati juga seperti itu bisa menjaga hati dan kesetiaan hanya untuk dia, kadang rasa lelah mengusik...

Ku berputar mengikuti waktu  
Tanpa sadar aku masih disini  
Ku masih disini...  
Ku berlari mengikuti hari  
Tak berhenti aku masih berdiri  
Ku masih berdiri...

Dalam gelap malam  
Dimana cahayamu, kemana arahku...

Ku berjalan di dalam gelap  
Ku mendaki namun ku tak mengerti  
Ku masih disini...

Dalam gelap malam  
Dimana cahayamu, kemana arahku...

Lagu-lagu dari sang gitaris itu terus memberikan semangat dan pelipur lara.

"Sayang, aku kangen...." kata Inoue dalam teleponya

"Aku juga, lebih dari yang kamu rasakan."

Seiringi dengan semua itu hubungan mereka pun di coba dengan banyak hal. Mulai masalah keluarga sampai seputar orang ketiga. Dengan predikat play boy yang melekat pada diri Ichigo. Tapi kembali lagi Ichigo selalu bisa meyakinkannya...

Di sini aku masih sendiri  
Merenungi hari-hari sepi  
Aku tanpamu  
Masih tanpamu

Bila esok hari datang lagi  
Ku coba untuk hadapi semua ini  
Meski tanpamu meski tanpamu

Bila aku dapat bintang yang berpijar  
Mentari yang tenang bersamaku di sini  
Ku dapat tertawa menangis merenung  
Di tempat ini aku bertahan

**TO BE CONTINUE !!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Mohon reviewnya ta, para author .**

**:))**

**REVIEW**


End file.
